


Abnormal

by beastieboys



Series: What Regular People Do [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Demeaning, Dirty Talk, M/M, it's all consensual, slight sadism maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has bad dreams and goes to Warren for comfort. When they wake up, he discovers something new about Warren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who sent me kinks to my tumblr!! I really appreciate them, so keep them coming!! Also, sorry I am literally the worst at titles.

Nathan's sleep is full of nightmares and a lot of Mark Jefferson, screaming at him, screaming at Rachel, _screaming, screaming, screaming..._

Nathan bolts awake. Sweat beads at his temples. His covers are too hot, too hot, too hot, so he pulls them off. He can't sleep here, alone. He can't. He'll kill himself. Nathan has got to get out. But where?

_The only place he can._

At 3:13 am, Warren opens his door with a yawn.

"Hi Nate." he says, as if he hadn't just been rudely blown off by the rich boy hours before. The geek is so adorable; his pajamas have little zombies all over them.

"Can I sleep with you?" Nathan asks, still feeling sweat on the back of his neck. He’s freezing but his skin is warm.

"Back for more already? I never thought you would be, with that exit." Warren laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, I-- I have nightmares sometimes. God, you had to make me say it, didn't you?" Nathan frowns.

Warren smiles weakly in response and opens the door wider. It's almost pitch black, except for a small night light near the bed in the shape of a UFO. It glows green. Nathan follows Warren to his twin bed. It's gonna be a tight squeeze, but it’s not like they haven't done it before. But that was different. This is so....intimate.

Warren crawls in first, followed by Nathan. They lie beside each other, and Nathan wishes there was a little space between them, for he’s burning up from the heat and his right arm is crushed between Warren and the bed.

"Do you want to spoon? I can be either if you want." Warren asks, looking right at Nathan from about three inches away. Nathan's face turns a little red at the thought of being spooned by such a nerd. But it's also oddly appealing. And he already feels just about as vulnerable already as he ever has.

"Be the big spoon." Nathan orders with a firm tone to make him seem less pathetic.

He turns so he doesn't have to face Warren (thank God) and feels as the other boy's arm wraps around his body. He closes his eyes and snuggles back into the geek. Nathan smiles to himself before falling into a peaceful slumber.

When Nathan wakes up in the morning, after cringing in uncomfort, he smells coffee. It reminds him of his mother.

“Warren?” Nathan asks, his voice groggy. He sits up slowly, rubbing some crust from his eye.

Warren is at his desk, sipping from a mug and typing on his computer with one hand. He turns around and looks at the rich boy. He grins from ear to ear.

“Morning, sunshine!”

“Stop right fucking there.” Nathan states, feeling his ears get hot. He’s such a child.

Warren just smiles wider, if that’s even possible, and tilts his mug towards Nathan.

“You want coffee?” asks the geek. “Dad got a coffee machine for me as my 'getting-in' present.” Warren beams. For a moment Nathan wants to snort, _he could get a personal barista if he wanted,_ but then he remembers that he actually cares about Warren. And the kid has a dad who actually cares about him.

“I can’t have coffee. It counteracts my anxiety meds.” Nathan says instead, deciding that if he was an ass to Warren in his head, he’ll share little-known information about himself in apology. _Because that makes a lot of fucking sense._

“Oh.” Warren replies, looking at his cup. He turns back to his laptop.

Nathan pulls the covers off and finally addresses the fact that he has a bad case of morning wood.

“Fuck.” he mumbles, because he can’t just pretend that all he wants to do now is fuck Warren. He wants to, but after sleeping with him last night, like, actual sleeping, he’s not sure what they are, but they’re definitely not just fuckbuddies anymore, are they?

“Fuck!” Nathan screams because he just can’t help it. He grips at his hair and pulls it. He can’t even fuck a boy without screwing it up.

Warren spins in his chair to look at Nathan, and stands to comfort him. Nathan pushes him to the ground with one hand and screams.

“Get away from me!”

“Nathan…”

“You’re such a bitch, Warren! You just take everything everyone shoves at you like a fucking puny-ass bitch!” Nathan yells. He pushes himself off the bed and stands over Warren, heaving.

“You’re a fucking geek! You’re not even cool and here I am, sleeping in your bed like a pussy!” Nathan shouts, bending down to grab Warren by the collar. He can’t even take in what Warren’s expression is because all he can see is red.

“Fucking cunt!” Nathan screams into the other boy’s face. He drops him back on the ground.

_Nathan, what the fuck are you doing?_

The rich boy blinks a few times and takes in his surroundings. Warren is on the floor, taking short breaths.

“O-oh shit, Warren, I’m so sorry, shit…” Nathan says, bending down. Fuck, if he didn’t ruin it with Warren yesterday, he’s done it now.

But Warren doesn’t look afraid. Nathan’s seen this boy with fear in his eyes, and this isn’t it. He kind of looks…..turned on?

“Warren, you--”

Warren leans up and kisses him, pulling him down on top of the geek. Nathan's eyes widen before they close as Warren's influence on the kiss softens as if saying, _dominate me._

Nathan straddles the other boy and dedicates all of his work to Warrens mouth. He bites at the boy's lip and Warren whimpers into his mouth. Nathan takes a deep breath and moves his lips down Warren's jaw, biting and sucking every couple inches. When he reaches Warren's zombie shirt, he pulls it off with haste and throws it far across the room. Nathan bites down hard near one of Warren's collarbones and then sucks at it until he can see a red mark forming when he pulls away.

"How dare you--" _bite_ "--fucking--" _bite_ "--think that _you_ deserved my cock, you little bitch." Nathan mutters, making Warren moan when he calls him a _bitch. He liked that? Shit, he can get behind this._

"You're such a little slut, you know, I came to sleep beside you this morning and the first thing you mentioned was getting _fucked._ " Nathan murmurs into Warren's ear as the boy bites his lip.

Nathan kisses and nibbles back down the geek's ear to his chest, where he nips at a nipple, making Warren squirm under him.

"Well, you're gonna get it now." Nathan whispers, his breath making the sensitive nipple twitch. He grins and sinks lower on Warren's body.

Nathan's glad he's enjoying this so much, considering Warren is just laying there like a useless sack of shit, getting pampered and teased while Nathan's doing all the work. He drags down the zombie pattern bottoms from Warren's legs and tosses them on the opposite side of the room as the shirt, just to be an ass.

Warren gasps as the cool morning air of his dorm fills in where there's an absence of pants. His dick dribbles pre-cum and Nathan leans down and sticks his tongue out to get close enough to lick it up. But he doesn't touch the cum at all, no, he wags his tongue right above the tip and smirks when Warren tries to push his hips up enough to make his cock meet Nathan's mouth.

"No no, I'll take you the way I want." Nathan purrs. "Hands and knees, bitch."

Warren moans and turns on his hands and knees, facing his couch. Nathan walks on his knees over to Warren's bed, where the lube is hiding in the pillowcase. He brings it back over and kneels right behind Warren, whose ass is almost at eye level, the way Warren's laying.

Nathan squeezes one of Warren's thighs, making him turn around. Nathan raises his eyebrows. Warren nods. Nathan sticks almost his entire first finger in Warren's hole and feels around for a moment before pulling out and pushing in repetitively. 

"More..." Warren breathes.

"Did I say you could speak, you fucking cunt?" Nathan shouts, making Warren jump but moan afterward. 

Nathan does what the geek wanted though, and he adds another finger, feeling around for the boy's prostate. He must have found it, for Warren's back arches and he inhales sharply.

That does it. That fucking does it. Nathan pulls out his fingers (and replies, "shut the fuck up" when Warren protests) and stands to pull is sweatpants down enough where they won't get in the way of the action. 

"Up." Nathan demands and points to the bed. Warren sheepishly obeys and gets up, heading over to the bed. 

"Kneel back like you were, facing the wall." Nathan commands. Warren does just so.

Nathan treads over to the desk and grabs a condom from the drawer, checks the date, then rips the corner of the package gently before pulling it out. He rolls it on his dick as he walks back over to Warren. He slaps Warren's ass, making the boy jolt forward a little.

"Now you better keep fucking quiet." Nathan growls, "Wouldn't want to wake the neighbors."

Nathan slides his dick into Warren's hole with ease, pushing it all the way in without any hesitation. Warren hums. Nathan pulls back out and starts fucking Warren at a fast pace, giving him a small headache, but who the fuck cares, _he's fucking Warren again._ The tight hole feels so good, so _natural_ around his dick and he wants to feel like this forever. Everything would be okay if he had Warren's ass twenty-four by seven.

Every once in a while Nathan gives Warren's ass another slap, along with some dialogue along the lines of _fucking take it, you piece of shit._ Warren has to bite on his hand a few times to keep from moaning loudly. As Nathan's orgasm builds up inside him, he can relate. 

"Do you think you deserve my cum, bitch?" Nathan questions as his hips pound faster. Warren nods frantically. 

"Do you now?" Nathan laughs, "Then turn around."

Nathan pulls off the condom as Warren does a one-eighty until he's looking right up at Nathan from the bed. Nathan jerks at his cock a few times before biting his lip and coming across Warren's face and down his neck. Warren licks around his mouth, trying to taste as much cum as he can. Nathan's breathing beings steadying again. He falls back on Warren's couch and lets out a breath of content.

Warren grabs his own cock and plays with the head, staring straight into Nathan's eyes. Nathan wants to help him get off but he's too lazy and too comfortable to get up and help like a good person. Besides, the view is hot.

The geek starts fucking his hand until he mewls and cum spurts over his hand and on his sheets a bit.

"Shit," the boy mumbles, looking at the bit on his comforter, "Great, now I gotta wash this. Thanks, asshole." The quick change from submissive fuck toy to regular old Warren almost catches Nathan off guard. Almost.

Nathan laughs, "It's your jizz."

Warren pouts. "It's _your_ fault."

_Fuck yeah, it's his fault._

"You know what, you fucking baby? I'll take it with me on my next wash trip. How's that?" Nathan offers, standing from the couch. He picks the condom up from the floor and tosses it in the garbage.

 _"You mean you wash your own clothes?"_ Warren asks with mock surprise. Nathan holds a hand to his heart, his jaw falling open.

"Shut the fuck up, Mr. Zombie Pajamas." Nathan responds.

"I'll have you know these attract all the ladies." Warren grins, adding, "and men." The geek winks at Nathan, who gags in response.

The boys redress in their pajamas and crawl back into bed. Warren strokes his hands through Nathan's soft hair as the rich boy's eyes flutter shut. Warren gives him a kiss on his forehead before he falls back into a peaceful, cozy slumber.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in case any of the roughhousing/screaming in this fic sounds forced, I don't respond well to situations irl with that kind of stuff, so it's not the easiest for me to write!! But I want to improve, so feel free to leave any and all encouragements/critiques/suggestions in a comment!! I'd really appreciate it!!
> 
> And, as always, you can leave kink suggestions/follow me at my nathan-dedicated [tumblr](http://prettyboyprescott.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
